Just A Day On The Job
by RolandaWrites
Summary: Six different people, three different couples, all because of one job... Or where Grell and Will have a cute date, Alan and Eric love each other to pieces, and Rudgar and Sascha are slowly becoming closer (Modern!AU Reaper Centric) Sequel to 'Just A Day In The Life', but can be read alone.


Hey! Rolanda again! Thanks for all the good feedback on my stories so far, everyone who has read them! Love you all! This on is modern!au, but reaper centric! Hope you enjoy! Reviewing is encouraged and ALWAYS welcome!

 **I own nothing. Yana Toboso deserves praise!**

* * *

A pair of heels clicked on the pavement as the wearer made their way downtown. When the redhead got to the office, her trainee, Ronald, skipped up to her. "Hey, Senior, how's your day going?" Grell smiled. "It's going good, Ronnie."

Her partner in school (and years-long-crush), William T. Spears, walked up to them, readjusting his glasses. "I hope you're planning to actually get some paperwork done today, Knox, Sutcliffe." Grell sighed. The day Grell hated red would be the day William knew how to have some fun. When he walked away, Grell crossed her arms and scoffed. "He's so square." Ronald sighed. "Tell me about it."

Throughout the day, Grell did get some paperwork done, but not before scrolling through Pinterest, Instagram, Twitter, and several different beauty vlogger's videos. Her stack of paperwork was nearly completed, her curly script decorating the page. She liked where she worked well enough, as did all the others who worked here. It was a nice place, and the reason was nicer, but a little sad too.

They all held different professions- Grell, for example, was a fashion designer, William was a business manager, and Ronald was training to be a event, or party, planner- but all were welcomed here. At a young age, all who worked here attempted to commit suicide for various reasons. This was the place that they came for treatment, and had left, able to lead on a happy life. Now, they worked here, helping youths who attempted suicide find their passions, find support, and new families. Everyone who worked here now had to serve a number of years before they wiped their record free of suicide, but many stayed, because helping the other kids was something that was a passion of theirs. Grell had two and a half more years before her record was cleaned, but she wanted to stay.

Someone tapped Grell on the shoulder. "Miss Sutcliffe!" A familiar voice made her turn around. Grell smiled and hugged the young adult before her. "Sascha!" Sascha was an intern for a different city's branch of the company, training under Mr. Rudgar. Just like Grell, Sascha was transgender, female-to-male, and was never recognized as such in early life. She was very proud of the young man she saw before her, and felt happy for him. Sascha spun on his heel. "When's your reassignment surgery, Grell?"

Oh yes. That.

Grell breathed out. The word 'surgery' was now the single thing that made Grell want to jump for joy, but she also felt very nervous too. In October, she was getting her gender-reassignment surgery, and she was honestly looking forward to it. Finally, she could be recognized as the woman she really was.

"It's in a few months, but I'm ready." Sascha smiled at the reply. "That's good to hear. I really want mine, but I need to save more money." Grell pouted. "Darling, I'll help you if you need it." Sascha smiled. "Thank you, Grell." Sascha went on talking to her, not that Grell minded at all. "I'm actually going to college for history in the fall, so I get to take my passion here! I just love human innovation and history itself! I'm so happy we get the chance to help people who were like us. It's so cool to see their before and after and how they change over the program!"

Grell laughed. "I never found history all that interesting, but I'm glad you like it." She ruffled the boy's hair. "You have some big dreams, baby. Don't you let nobody hold you back."

Later, she made her way to William's office and set her paperwork down. "Will~ why don't you and I do something after work? It's a weekday, so we get out at seven". Rolling his eyes, Will pushed up his glasses. "Sutcliffe, I'm busy." Grell pouted. "But I did all my paperwork." Will's eyebrow twitched. "Sutcliffe-" "What about that new restaurant? The Indian grill one run by Bassy's friend." Will scowled. "If it's run by one of Michaelis' friends, that gives me even less incentive to go." Grell looked down dejectedly. Love was hard. Will looked up at her, his gaze slightly softer. "I need to finish my work. Can you please get out my office?"

Grell pushed her chair back in and walked to the door, shoulders slouching with the weight of continual rejection. As she made her way to the door, Will spoke, his voice breaking the silence.

"Be there by exactly eight, or I'm leaving."

Her lips slid into a goofy smile and her heart beat so loudly in her chest, she was sure the whole office building could hear.

…

Grell sighed. Why did it have to be so hard to find the right thing to wear? She pulled out a pair of her favorite wedges, wondering what she could put with those. She looked at the clock. 7:26.

She eventually chose a simple cream dress, pulling a cropped plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves and tied the ends up in a cute bow. She put on the wedges and gently reapplied her makeup. _I want to look nice, but not over-the-top,_ she thought _. This is_ Will _we're talking about, after all._

She grabbed her purse, putting her phone, wallet, keys, and lipstick in it. She turned off the lights in her apartment and locked the door. When she got in her car, she checked the clock. 7:45. She crossed her fingers. _Please, please, please don't let me get stuck in traffic._

She arrived at the restaurant, it was 7:57. A sweet little waitress by the name of Meyrin led her to the table William was seated. When she walked away, the man gave just a hint of a smile. "Right on time, Sutcliffe." She huffed. "You can stop calling me by my last name, we're not at work anymore." William looked at her over his menu. "I'm sorry, Grell." Hearing hm say her name with that happy tone made her heart flutter in her chest.

A boy with strawberry blonde hair and a nice build came up to them, with a large smile. "Hi guys! My name's Finnian, and I'll be your waiter for tonight! Can I get you any drinks to start off?" Grell decided that he was a cutie and she'd force Will to give him a little extra for the tip. Will looked at the boy. "Just a water, please." While the kid jotted that down, Grell looked at the drink menu. "Can I get a strawberry margarita, darling?" Finnian smiled back at her. "Sure thing, Miss! I'll be back with those in a minute!" As he walked off, Grell heard him yell to the bartender. "Lau! One strawberry margarita!"

Will glanced at her through his glasses. "How is your family, Grell?"

The question took her by surprise. Why would he ask about her family? "My family is fine." Will seemed a little put off by her guardedness, like he didn't expected her to talk so little. She supposed he had the right. "Do you have any pets?" Grell asked out of the blue. Will looked surprised but answered. "I have a pigeon." That took her by surprise. "A pigeon?" If she didn't know better, she would think he was blushing. "Yes, a pigeon. Do you have any pets?" Grell shook her head in response.

Finnian came back with an apologetic look. "Sorry. Here are the drinks."

They talked for the rest of the evening, and Grell couldn't help but smile just a bit inside. By the way Will held her hand as he walked her to her door later, she guessed he felt the same.

…

Alan laced his fingers through Eric's, the feeling of the Scott's warm fingers comfortably wrapped around his own brought a smile to his face. Eric returned his smile, green eyes glowing with happiness. "So I was thinking…" Alan laughed in response to that. "You? Thinking? The apocalypse is upon us!"

Eric pouted. "Alan! But anyway, I was thinking that - just maybe - if you were free on Friday, at about noon to one-ish, we could go have a nice lunch together at that new hamburger place, or a nice formal sit-down dinner if you get off early." Alan smiled. Sometimes, Eric was like a cute, over excited puppy. Except with cornrows. Who needed to shave. And stop being a smartass.

Alan laughed. "Well maybe I'll get off work early." Eric grinned smugly. "Maybe, huh?"

The city was aglow in the summer sun, birds chirping and the florists giving out flowers to the everyday pedestrian. On the benches of the park, couples sat together while children played in the green. The sun wove its strands of light between the tree branches, leaves green as emeralds. Bells rang joyously from the nearby Cathedral, the sound bouncing from building to building.

At times like this, Alan found it so easy to forget about all his cares- work, family life, and his heart condition, above all things. All he needed were these days and his closest friend beside him. He remembered when he was at the hospital for a month and Eric came to see him as soon as he was out of work. He never failed to bring a smile to Alan's face. Even while Eric denied it, Alan was pretty convinced that Eric had stayed at the hospital overnight to make sure he was okay. It was sweet, but Alan didn't want to be a burden to him.

Eric smiled at him. "What are you thinking?" Alan shrugged, returning his smile. "Just about how happy I am to have met you." Alan was pretty sure that before he met Eric, he never had cared about anyone as much as he did this person. It was fascinating to him- how indescribable this feeling was.

Eric led him around the corner of the block. "I'm happy to have met you too. I care about you a lot, ya know?" Alan reassuringly squeezed Eric's hand. "Thank you."

When they made their way to their apartment, Alan made his way to his room, collapsing on the bed. The pastel creams and blues were comforting to him. On his desk sat a lamp, his laptop, and a rather large bouquet in a clear crystal vase.

Wait. He did _not_ remember putting that there. In fact, he'd never seen the bouquet before.

It was full of beautiful yellows, oranges and purples, highlighted by the occasional red rose. Attached to one of the two Erica stems was a little note.

 _They can't be all that lonely if they're blooming beside each other, can they?_

Alan's smile widened.

 _I suppose they can't._

…

Sascha sipped at his milkshake, scribbling some notes inside his massive history book. The sound of someone sitting across him brought a smile to his face. "Rudgar!" The man across his put his books on the table. "Why are you wearing a sweater in the summer?" Sascha pouted, sticking out his bottom lip slightly. "It's cute!" Rudgar didn't agree or disagree, simply rolled his eyes. "What kind of milkshake did you get?" Sascha asked, after a few seconds of silence. Rudgar tapped his fingers against the glass. "Chocolate. You?" Sascha shrugged. "Can't go wrong with classic vanilla, right?" Rudgar took a sip of his shake. "Guess not." When Sascha pulled at his sweater, Rudgar gave him a concerned look. "Are you cold?" Sascha looked sheepishly away from his friend. "A little. I mean, it is chilly in here."

Rudgar grabbed his and Sascha's milkshake and took them to the front, despite the smaller's protests, and came back with two large to-go cups. "C'mon, the weather's nice outside." Sascha smiled. "Coming!"

Rudgar was right- the weather really was nice outside. It was warm and sunny, and lots of people were enjoying the time in the sun. It made Sascha smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rudgar asked. Sascha rolled his eyes at Rudgar's sarcasm.

"You know what? I am, thank you very much!"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this! If you haven't read 'A Day in The Life', you totally should, because it's the same plot line! Thank you those of you who fav, review, etc. I love you so much! Feel to review or PM me a request if you want to! Thanks! (I hope nobody is too OOC)


End file.
